


Lazy Days: Fontcest

by Dragon_Byte



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fontcest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Byte/pseuds/Dragon_Byte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans manages to convince Papyrus into experiencing a lazy day.</p><p>((FIRST TIME USING AO3- MAY HAVE SOME MISTAKES))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days: Fontcest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, person that had somehow stumbled upon this even though there are millions of Fontcest books out there. I'd like to say THANK YOU if you read the entire thing, it means a lot! :))

Papyrus didn't know how he was persuaded into being lazy. After all, energy was made Papyrus him, not into Sans. His always hyper attitude and persistence of having three healthy meals everyday and nine hours of sleep was what made him so popular in Snowdin.

Now here he was, lying on the couch with Sans, watching Mettaton pose dramatically and cry out "Oh, my love! The poison will kill me soon, you must fetch me an antidote!"

Don't get him wrong, he loves Mettaton's soap operas. Watching them during his break? Not so much. He would be prancing around the forest, running into several lone monsters and somehow befriending them. He would be doing anything but watching television.

Papyrus stared at Sans, his annoyance melting away when he saw him so concentrated on the show. Despite Papyrus' longing to get out and do something, anything, Sans was worth it. He could see the weary lines under his eye sockets, knowing that Sans was forcing himself to keep awake in order to keep Papyrus entertained. Papyrus smiled and traced the outline of Sans' grin.

Due to him keeping all of his attention on the television, Sans didn't expect the affectionate action. He felt an electrifying shiver run down his spine, causing him to jump up and whip his head around to look at Papyrus. His pupils shrunk into thin white lines in panic, but it soon returned to its normal size when he realized what was happening.

"holy crud, paps, i didn't expect that," Sans said, beginning to lean into the touch. Papyrus caressed Sans' cheek softly.

"WELL, YOU SHOULD'VE!" Papyrus said, his smile widening. "THOUGH IT IS EXPECTED AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS SURPRISING!"

Sans hummed contentedly. "you sure do, bro."

Papyrus wanted to bite back his words when Sans did something unexpected.

Sans moved closer to Papyrus and planted a gentle skeleton kiss on his cheek; his mouth dangerously close to Papyrus'. He began to lather Papyrus' face with kisses, making sure to avoid his mouth. A mischievous expression was etched onto his face as Sans showered his brother with kisses except the one spot Papyrus wanted it the most.

"SANS! STOP TEASING," Papyrus whined. Sans chuckled and finally clanked their teeth together in a makeshift kiss.

"you said you're surprising, but i've also got a few tricks up my sleeve." At those words, Sans took out a whoopee cushion out of his jacket sleeve.

"SANS!"

"alright," Sans said, the corners of his eye sockets crinkling as his grin grew larger. "i'll stop, only if you stop fidgeting around as if a thorn was wedged through your bones."

Papyrus didn't notice how he kept moving around. Even his own body wanted to run around, and Papyrus didn't even force himself to do so. He shifted back into place and brought Sans into an embrace.

"ALRIGHT! BUT ONLY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." Sans blushed a pale shade of blue that reminded Papyrus of the echo flowers in Waterfall.

"love you too, paps."

Somehow, Papyrus could spend his break doing nothing but cuddling with Sans and watch television without a thought about doing something useful.


End file.
